Simple Pecado
by Auras Hayumi
Summary: “esto...está mal?.. cuestionó mirnado hacia el rosario arriba de la cama “pecamos... pero si es por estar aquí, no me arrepiento de ello.. Cap. 2 Up!.. Yaoi, KaixRei..dejen RR
1. Chapter 1

Hahai!.. como están pequeños inquilinos, ya vine con otra de mis ideotas para molestarlos un poco mas.. ahí ustedes si les gusta.. bien me avisan como esta neh?

Aclaraciones:

"…" Dialogo

'…'pensamientos, sarcasmos

(…) comentarios

Genero: Yaoi, muy poco Shounen, algo de Rape y lemon en capitulos siguientes. Si no les gusta los generos antes seleccionados entonces porque carajo sigue leyendo esto?

Pareja: para que se las digo si ya lo sabes?

Disclaimer: Beyblade no es mío…blah blah blah.. no importa..

* * *

Cada día, una pagina nueva del libro de su vida... que libro mas monotono...

Aunque el día fuera hermoso no podía disfrutar de el, y aunque pudiera.. su orgullo no lo permitiría.. ese orullo no le permite hacer muchas cosas que los demás chicos hacen... llorar, reir, divertirse, mostrar alguna expresión... cosas tan sencillas son cosas que el nunca haría.. y tal vez nunca haga. Tratando de ser dueño de su propio mundo, le fue revelde a toda persona que se le enfrentase o metiera en su camino. Una cosa llevó a la otra y muy pronto se allaba en donde ahora esta..pudriendose tras libros que jamás disfruto el leer, y eso que era un buen lector y se interesaba por la literaria.

Terminar en ese colegio puede ser lo mas bajó que hayas hecho...eso dice él. Debiste haber hecho algo terrible.. o simplemente manchar el nombre de tu familia... pero ahora no importa.. solo importa que la vida siga.. y esperar pronto a su muerte para así salir de ese martirio al quien llaman... colegio..(o.o.. ni yo soy tan exajerada..creo)

"bien jóvenes, saquen sus Biblias y pongan la primera página de los Salmos" Indicaba un joven de por lo menos 26 años como mínimo, cabellos largo y café amarrado en una colita de caballo y ojos negros con unos pequeños lentes de lectura sobre ellos. Él sostenía un pequeño libro en sus manos, el mismo que sacaban sus alumnos de sus bolsas.

'o si, muy entretenida será este año' pensó uno de los jóvenes quien se sentaba en uno de los puestos mas alejados al pizarrón, su nombre, Kai Hiwatari, un chico reservado pero problemático, frío e indiferente, rebelde según sus profesores. Fue uno de los primeros en ingresar a la escuela Santo presagio, un colegio religioso con fines de reformar a sus integrantes.

Con apenas unos cuantos amigos que lo acompañaban en las malas (por que no habían buenas XD), sin embargo nadie quería, ni pensaba en ser su compañero de habitación, cualquier persona que fuese su compañero terminaba en la habitación mas alejada a él, nadie sabía por que a excepción claro de los que ya han estado con el, mas se niegan a decir algo. Las razones de porque se hallaba ahí eran muchas, casi todas las que tengan que ver con rebeldía, pero a el no le interesa.

Siempre se pregunta, porque a una escuela religiosa!.. podían haberlo enviarlo a una cárcel de menores y estaría mas cómodo.

Alzó la mirada hacia la ventana a un lado de su puesto y decidió dedicarse a ver la metamorfosis de un capullo en esa clase, después de todo, sabía que terminaría sacando buenas calificaciones, si siempre daban casi lo mismo, había llegado al punto en el que la monotonía le empezaba a aburrir, a él Kai Hiwatari, le estaba cansando lo monótono que era su vida, siempre era igual: despertar a las 7:30 con el maldito dicho de –el que madruga Dios le ayuda-, desayunarse algo ligero mientras que los demás maniacos rezaban por la comida, clases matutinas hasta las 11:45, perderse sin que nadie se de cuenta mientras los otros rezan por el almuerzo, relajarse unos 10 minutos (luego verán como XD), volver a las malditas clases, maldecirlas en ruso, ser sermoneado por las monjas, volver a mi habitación, hacer cualquier cosa hasta obligarle a dormir a las 8:45, y lo mismo era día tras otro, como lo detestaba…

"joven Hiwatari, joven Hiwatari!" llamaba la atención el profesor a lo que Kai solo se dignó a mirarlo con ausencia.

"tiene algún problema o necesita que le busque la página yo mismo" dijo el hombre, fijándose en el echo de que el ruso aun no tenía la pagina que había ordenado a leer.

"no" musitó el bicolor, mientras se encogía de hombros.

"no?" alzó una ceja con algo de enfado.

"no me da la regalada gana" respondió sin hacer ninguna mueca de expresión en su rostro.

"Hiwatari, abra su Biblia en la pagina correspondiente si no quiere que lo envíe donde el reverendo" amenazó el mayor.

El ruso sonríe con sarcasmo "cuanto miedo tengo"

"es todo Hiwatari, ahora mismo salga de mi salón.. ya sabe a donde ir" dijo el hombre mientras señalaba hacia la puerta.

Kai, con toda indiferencia se levanto de su puesto y tras recargar su maleta en su hombro se encamino hacia la puerta siendo seguido de todas las miradas del salón..

'conciganse una vida' pensó el ruso bicolor mientras salía a trabes del portón y se perdía de la vista de sus compañeros de clase.

* * *

'Que fastidio, no pueden simplemente sacarme de aquí y ya, que ganas de molestar..' pensaba el oji-rubí, mientras se detenía al frente de la puerta que le impedía su paso, en ella una pequeña placa con el nombre del reverendo mayor en ella.

Suspiró fastidiado y luego tomó la manija de la entrada sin ni siquiera dignarse a avisar.

"..Pero no tenemos alguna habitación aislada" escuchó el soviético al entrar. Al no escuchar que seguía la platica del reverendo, abrió los ojos (que por cierto, estaban cerrados) y divisó a las dos personas que mantenía la conversación.

El primero lo conocía antes, el reverendo del colegio. Cara arrugada, pelo blanquecino y ojos oscuros.. apenas visibles por la acomulación de arrugas sobre ellos, mas el otro chico.. era muy.. peculiar. De un hermoso cabello azabache que caía en cascada por su espalda, ojos de un color ámbar dorado que contrastaban perfectamente con su cabello, unos rasgos peculiarmente felinos y tez algo acanelada. Se veía realmente bien según el criterio del ruso.

"ejem… joven Hiwatari, de nuevo aquí?" preguntó no muy impresionado el anciano.

"hm.." bufó el chico bicolor mientras tomaba asiento en una silla junto al chico de los rasgos felinos.

"hablaré contigo después.. " comentó el reverendo mientras se volvía hacia el otro muchacho.

"alguna idea reverendo?" preguntó el joven intentando no notar la fría mirada del otro sobre su cuerpo.

"de echo, si joven Kon" comentó el mayor mientras juntaba sus dedos "podría compartir una habitación, a usted le incomodaría?"

"no señor" habló cortésmente

"bien" musitó "y que opina usted joven Hiwatari?"

El ruso fijó su vista hacia el anciano "porque habría de importarme?"

"pues, es SU habitación" apuntó el anciano mientras se dignaba a mirarlo si quiera.

"como?" pregunto desconcertado "sabes que no funcionara, Morty"

"no me hables como si fuera tu amigo, Kai Hiwatari" alzó la voz haciendo que el ruso gruñera.

El anciano buscó entre sus cosas y luego entre sus gavetas del escritorio hasta al fin encontrar lo tanto buscado, miró unos cuantos papeles al frente suyo y suspiró resignado.

"aquí esta tu llave Kon y sería bueno que el joven Hiwatari te mostrara el lugar para que se sienta mas cómodo" dijo sonriéndole a ambos. "ya pueden retirarse"

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos casi a la misma vez, luego que el chico peli-negro hiciera una reverencia salieron de la oficina peron antes de salir el ruso se detuvo y agarró con su mano derecha el marco de la puerta.

"estoy eximido para las clases?" preguntó con un tono de gracia sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

"solo las clases matutinas, Kai, luego del almuerzo te quiero ver en clases" dijo fijándose en el chico bicolor.

"claro" avanzó un paso y habló nuevamente " Morty, no me hables así… no soy tu amigo"

Y tras esas palabras de burla Hiwatari salió por completo del cuarto dejando a un desconcertado reverendo y sus pensamientos solos.

"aahh Hiwatari, que voy a hacer contigo" suspiró el anciano mientras observaba unos papeles en sus manos. Unos papeles con toda la información de los recién salidos, sus fotos y su razón del estar en ese colegio.

"Se que estuvo mal pero, talvez estar con Hiwatari le desagrade y se me haga mas fácil trabajar en este caso" habló consigo mismo el anciano

TBC..

* * *

Lo se.. muy corto, pero es muy de noche y a mi presiosa laptop se le daño mas de la mitad de la pantalla, no se ve bien y no tengo idea de lo que escribo.. ahí ustedes si les gustó, esta idea se me vino cando vi esta película con mi hermanito creo que se llamaba "saved" pero bueno no importa mucho realmente..

Y que les pareció, escuchen quiero que se clmen un poco.. esta historia se va a responder cuando la historia se desarrolle… se que faltan cosas por responder como que carajo esta haciendo rei ahí..oero eso estara mas adelante.. espero sus RR si les gusto

Da svidan'ya!


	2. ¿Mala Impresión?

Listo… segundo capitulo recién salido del horno. Ahora que no tengo clases ni nada por el estilo, tengo mas tiempo para encargarme en mi fics así que pronto tendré la actualización de este y mis otras historias "Tuyo" y "Aprendiendo a ser".. así que no desesperen.. bue, aquí los dejo

Aclaraciones:

"-…-" diálogos

'…' Pensamiento y sarcasmo

(…) comentarios de la autora

Genero: Yaoi, Shounen, Lemon en algún futuro al igual que Rape

Pareja: principal, Kai x Rei… tal vez hallan mas en el desarrollo de la historia.

Autora: Auras I. Revesky Martinov o Auras Hayumi… que no falta el ego..

Disclaimer: Ojalá beyblade fuera mío…. Con eso lo digo todo

Nota 1: se habrán preguntado por que no hice ningún fic en navidad?...claro que no se lo preguntaron, tienen mejores cosas que hacer.. pero.. igual les diré que intenté hacer uno.. hasta lo empece!.. peeero.. no tenía ganas de seguir ni los ánimos para escribir a si que no se sorprendan si por ahí ven un fic mío acerca de navidad..

* * *

Capitulo 2

¿Mala Impresión?

Caminaban a trabes del largo pasillo un joven frío ya conocido por esos larez, y el otro muchacho simplemente no muy familiar, este ultimo captaba la atención de todas las personas que pasaban a su lado hasta tenía la atención del joven delante suyo que a cada tanto lo miraba de reojo. El chico chino se sentía nervioso, y las muchas miradas que le enviaban no lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse… era una extraña inquietud, tal vez por que era su primer día de clases en el colegio Santo Presagio, o talvez por que lo pusieron con chico así como compañero de habitación. El ya sabía quien era Kai Hiwatari, una leyenda en esa escuela, se había enterado por un amigo suyo el quien venía desde antes a esta escuela, esperaba verlo pronto, tal vez se sintiera mejor si está con alguien conocido.

Pasaron un largo rato en silencio, solo escuchando los comentarios de los demás estudiantes sobre el chico nuevo y lo bien que se veía, eso ultimo es según la mayoría de las chicas y unos cuantos chicos. Unos cuantos miraban al ruso bicolor, aunque él no lo quisiese… era muy popular entre las chicas. Hasta en chicos..

"llegamos" musitó el bicolor deteniéndose de repente, lo que tuvo por consecuencia que el chino topara con su espalda avergonzándose un poco por ello. El ruso abrió la puerta dejando a Rei pasar primero y luego seguirlo por detrás.

La habitación era muy amplia, con dos camas pequeñas en cada esquina y un escritorio en el medio con dos sillas para ambos, en el había una pequeña pila de libros en sima, dos lámparas de escritorio, varios papeles esparcidos por toda la superficie de madera y en la esquina derecha una pila de CD's la mayoría de dos bandas (Rammstein y t.A.T.u.. mis dos bandas preferidas, que les parece neh?). Una ventana en el medio del escritorio ventilaba la alcoba, pero aun así el olor del cuarto era muy peculiar.

El chico chino se acercó a la cama que le parecía mas vacía y menos usada suponiendo que era la que le tocaba pero el ruso lo detuvo antes de que se sentara en ella.

"esa es la mía" habló recogiendo una par de cosas en el escritorio para darle mas espacio al recién llegado

"esa se ve mas usada" dijo señalando hacia la otra cama

"¿y?" dijo enviándole una furtiva mirada.

"y esta es mía.." respondió sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba. Ese era el colmo para el ruso, nadie le hablaba así a un Hiwatari y por que era nuevo no significaba que sería compasivo. Caminó hacia el y sorpresivamente lo tomó de las muñecas tumbándolo hacia atrás, y ágilmente se sentó sobre su cintura, dejándolo inmóvil bajo él.

"-dejemos las cosas en claro nuevo, yo mando aquí y nadie me dice que hacer y menos un pequeño adolescente que robó goma de mascar de una tienda-" habló amenazadoramente pero en ningún segundo Rei se vio intimidado o asustado.

"-ja, ni que tuvieras tantos años… hablas como si hubieras hecho algo peor que Al Capone" burló el chino sin darle importancia al echo de que el estuviese abajo. " y me llamo Rei Kon, mucho gusto"

"-te crees el gracioso no, bien Rei Kon veremos si sobrevives una semana con Kai Hiwatari" le sonrió torcidamente antes de separarse de su cuerpo y caminar hacia la otra cama.

"-no te preocupes, lo haré" dijo sentándose erecto mientras afilaba sus ojos gatunos.

Hiwatari bufó, nadie en su corta vida le había contestado…nunca se habían atrevido, al parecer este chico sería distinto a los demás. Que estresante sería cuando los demás chicos se enteren sobre su nuevo compañero; primero lo harán un cuestionario, luego lo juzgaran de cómo se ve y después escogerán si les cae bien o no. No importa; no le importa lo que le pase a ese chico. El ruso se sentó en su cama mientras buscaba entre uno de los cajones del escritorio, sin prestarle atención a la mirada del oji-dorado sobre el, en un par de minutos.. encontró una pequeña caja blanca de tomo entre sus dedos y con la otra mano sostuvo un objeto plateado con una –H- grabada en el medio. De la caja sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso con deleite en la abertura de sus labios. Abrió la tapilla del objeto plateado y al apenas abrirlo una flamita azul y anaranjado prendió después de una chispa y un chasquito. Acercó el cigarrito hacia la flama hasta la parte superior blanca encenderse y dejar como rastro un finito hilo de humo en el aire. Sostuvo el tubito entre sus dedos y abrió su boca dejando salir humo del cigarro.

"-eso te hará mal.." dijo el chico chino mientras buscaba por la habitación la maleta que había dejado caer por la inesperada advertencia que le había hecho su, ahora, compañero de cuarto.

"-si mami" dijo de mala gana, sin dejar de probar su cigarrillo "-como diablos entraste aquí… eres un maldito santo.."

"-si..como digas…" comentó sin darle importancia a las palabras del ruso-japonés "-crees que me agrada estar aquí?...psk" bufó mientras llevaba en sus manos la maleta con sus cosas.

"-demuestra..-" musitó dejando a un lado de su cabeza el cigarrillo, aun sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos.

"-¿que?-" dijo volteando su rostro para encarar al bicolor quien lo miraba de una manera muy extraña.. algo que lo inquietaba por así decirlo.

"-que me demuestres que no eres un santo..-" repitió con mas detalle lo que dijo unos segundos atrás.

"-no debo demostrarte nada-" dijo fastidiado mientras volvía a su tarea de desempacar sus cosas y tratar de ignorar a su molesto compañero.

"-que desconfianza-" comentó el mayor, volviendo a deleitarse con el pequeño tubito blanco (eso…sonó mal oo )

"-ja, confianza?...si acaso te conozco de hace media hora, y has dado una muy mala impresión-" dijo, guardando un par de cosas en el armario de a un lado de su cama y junto a ella se hallaba una puerta que conducía al baño.

"-lo mismo digo Kon" comentó recibiendo con diversión la mirada enfadada que le envió el chico chino antes de volver a su trabajo de organizarse.

'esta será una semana muy entretenida' pensaron ambos chicos casi al mismo tiempo enviándose una ultima mirada mas en la que ámbar y carmesí contrastaron a la perfección… Talvez no se llevarían tan mal después de todo.

* * *

POV Rei

7:45 a.m.

Salón comedor

Maldigo los primeros días de clases.. y mucho mas si es en una escuela nueva. Todo el mundo te mira y te juzgan sin ni siquiera conocerte, se supone que debo sentirme nervioso pero no es así, no se por que pero mejor para mi… bajo mi vista solo para encontrarme con lo que se supone es mi comida pero apenas si la he tocado… espero a alguien…

Cinco minutos mas y aun no ha llegado… que desesperación… se supone que llegaría para 'acompañarme en mi primer día', debí suponer que algo así pasaría, tratándose de él. Sigo esperando y alfil lo distingo entre toda esa multitud de gente que me miran de reojo jurando que yo no los he visto.. ilusos..

"- hola kot-" me saluda mas yo lo ignoro, me dejo esperando mucho tiempo! Que mas puedo hacer? "-se que estas enfadado con migo… pero mi compañero de cuarto me metió en problemas..-"

Suspiro resignado.. "-no importa, Bryan-" se preguntan como lo conozco?.. pues, fue hace mucho tiempo.. y me da pereza pensar en la historia así que no la contaré.. no les molestará, verdad?

"- tienes muchos admiradores kot-" dijo notando las miles de miradas que apuntaban a mi..

"deberían conseguirse una vida-" dije con gracia mientras sonreía con sarcasmo

"-ninguno aquí tiene.." comentó "escuché que te tocó estar con el gran Hiwatari-"

"-lo que tiene de grande es su ego-" dije subrayando la ultima palabra "-cree que no sobreviviré toda la semana siendo su compañero de cuarto"

"-nadie lo ha hecho..-" comentó mientras robaba una pequeña porción de mi plato a lo que no le presto atención

"-yo lo haré-" comenté haciendo que casi el escupiese lo que estaba tragando y luego me mirara desconcertado.

"-Rei, yo conozco a Hiwatari, se porque nadie quiere estar con el-" comentó con un tono mas serio que el de costumbre "-…el es…detestable..-"

"-ya lo comprobé-" comenté mientras probaba algo de mi comida.

El iba a seguir hablando pero antes de que dijera algo un chico de tras suyo le llamó por su nombre haciendo que el volteara verlo.. Era un chico muy bien parecido, cabello color rojo con un peinado muy extravagante, ojos azul ártico y piel nívea. Llevaba vestido lo mismo que todos, el uniforme del instituto, camiseta blanca de botones que se supone que debería estar dentro del pantalón pero muchos no hacían caso a esa regla … yo era uno de esos, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos negros pero, lo mismo con la camisa, algunos en vez de zapatos usaban zapatillas. Para mi desagrado, el chico de ojos árticos venía junto a la persona que me a molestado desde mi llegada, Kai Hiwatari. No se si Bryan lo hizo para molestarme o simplemente se le olvidó, pero invitó a ambos chicos a sentarse en la misma mesa que estábamos. Kai se sentó justo al frente mío… estoy seguro que viene simplemente a hacer mi día mas molesto, y el chico de cabello rojizo se sentó al frente de Bryan quien estaba a un lado mío.

"-Bryan.. quien es tu amigo?-" curioseo el chico deteniendo la conversación que habían empezado ellos dos.

"-Rei Kon..-" me presenté a mi mismo mientras le sonreía, parece ser buena persona.. pero aquí nadie sabe..

"-Yuriy Ivanov-" dijo haciendo un gesto con el rostro "-hm.. eres la nueva victima de Hiwatari, verdad?-"

"-no, solo su compañero de cuarto.. lamentablemente-" siseé lo ultimo siendo solo escuchado por Hiwatari por lo que recibí un bufido de su parte.. parece que las mañanas no le sientan bien..

Continuamos con una platica animada, claro, todos excepto el 'señor soy el rey de la escuela' quien si apenas daba algún comentario sarcástico, hasta que un agudo sonido proveniente de la mesa principal nos interrumpió las conversaciones de todos haciendo que un silencio algo incomodo se adueñase del comedor. Un hombre de ojos vidriosos y sonrisa petulante dio la orden de comenzar con rezos antes de comer… dos problemas en eso serían, el primero no soy religioso y mucho menos católico, y segundo, ya yo comí.. o mejor dicho Bryan comió… el punto es que no hay nada a quien o que orarle.. como sea, mejor esperaré a que alguno termine.

Miro a Bryan quien sacó un lápiz de quien sabe donde y comenzó a hacer dibujitos de primer grado sobre la mesa. Muevo mi cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda y me topo con el rostro de Yuriy quien se hallaba algo adormilado, daba algo de risa mirarlo así… y mis ojos tomaros su ultima parada. Kai se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.. el chico es extraño.. y aun no se de que cuidarme, al parecer todos aquí le temen o algo parecido.. porque? Me sobresalto un poco en mi mismo asiento, creo que me quede observándolo por mucho pues pienso que notó mi mirada tan atenta hacia él y ahora el es quien me observa pero por alguna razón no puedo obviar su mirada. No había notado…lo lindos que eran sus ojos, son carmesí..como la misma sangre y rubí. El tampoco despegaba su mirada de la mía, era tan fría e inexpresiva que me hacía sentir algo nervioso. Ahora me sonríe… ¿sonríe? Por que lo hace…además es dedicada a mi! Lo se por que no hay nadie mas mirando hacia el y mucho menos hacia nosotros. Siento un ligero calor en mis mejillas pero no me preocupo por eso, talvez sea el calor de este salón. Siento que debo desviar la mirada, pero sus ojos son tan.. hipnotizantes.. se que se olle tonto pero si no es así por que sigo viéndolo, un escalos frío recorre mi espalda y luego un choque eléctrico mi cuerpo haciéndome salir de mi transe y virar mi rostro hacia un lado y luego prestarle atención al mundo real…

"-kot, Rei!.. aquí en la tierra aun te necesitan!-" escucho la voz de Bryan llamándome la atención… desde cuando me estará hablando?

"-ah?.. que ocurre..-" digo volteándome a verlo, aun algo desconcertado

"- creo que eso lo tengo que preguntar yo..-" dijo mi amigo ruso

"-lo..lo lamento, creo que me distraje un poco-" me traté de defender

"-olvídenlo.. mejor vamonos-" anunció Yuriy, levantándose de su asiento siendo seguido por Bryan y por ultimo yo, pero antes de comenzar a caminar tras ellos observé a Hiwatari quien se veia algo desconcertado. Su mirada clavada en la superficie de la mesa mientras sostenía entre sus manos su frente.

"-ven Rei!-" me llamó el chico peli-rojo a lo que empecé a caminar. Algo hay en Kai que trata de ocultar.. soy un gato muy curioso, que sería mejor que descubrir todo sobre él. Aunque no debo olvidar el dicho ' la curiosidad mató al gato'…

"-que ocultas…Kai?-"

TBC…

* * *

KYA…..! terminé viteh! Y tarde mas de lo que pensaba.. gomen si tarde mucho..pero con los problemas que tiene mi pequeña adoración, o sea mi laptop, no puedo leer bien lo que escribo.. a si que no me presionen!.. pero por otro lado tengo mas tiempo para actualizarlos…excepto del 12 al 23 por que me voy a la ciudad del pecado!.. yep.. me voy a Las Vegas además de los Angeles y San Diego para ver a mi tía, lastima que también tendré que ver a mi primo ¬¬ ..

Agradezco sus RR a:

Nekot: muejeje.. en estos colegios se puede hacer de todo.. solo espera a los proximos capitulos ¬w¬.. Que bien que te guste.. mirar que tus opiniones me animan! Sigue leyendo!

Neko-ili: w es que existe una pareja mas kawaii que esta?.. claro que no! Gracias por tu apoyo ;-; mi laptop te lo agradese.. gracias por el RR querida!

Shingryu Inazuma: jeje sigue la intriga!.. veras mis regresos siempre seran asi de exajerados -; gracias por el RR..

Kaei Kon: -voz siniestra- esas preguntas solo se sabrán mas adelante.. jaja! Me agrada que te este gustando.. gracias por el RR querida!

The life is a dream: TODAS esas preguntas se verán mas adelante pues presiento que este fic va a ser algo largo. Bueno.. acerca de los otros fics T-T lo siento, pero con mi laptop así y mi ahora muy baja autoestima por unos cuantos comentarios de alguien, he tenido muy poca inspiración para continuarlos.. te diré que 'tuyo' lo estoy terminando y 'aprendiendo a ser' empecé a escribir partes de los siguientes.. –contando con los dedos- 5 capitulos.. TT mi cabeza es un desastre.. pero no desesperes.. es mejor tarde que nunca.. gracias por el RR querida! sigue interesada!

Hottaru89:seh.. XD la habitación!.. lo veras muy pronto muajajaja!.. ejem.. gracias por leer y siguelo haciendo..

Atte.

(3) ---- Auras Hayumi

Auras: -reverencia y quitarse el sombrero- siempre a su servicio..


End file.
